Justice League: Bio Booster Warrior
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: This is another adaption to the JLU crossover series but this time with one of sci-fi's most powerful superheroes...the Guyver.
1. The Mysterious Youth

_I do not own the rights to Justice League Unlimited or Guyver: The Bio Boosted Armor. Each is owned by their own representative company and creator(s). This is a 2nd series that will be similar to my 1st series, Justice League: OOO Unlimited, but with a much darker tone. Both this story and OOO Unlimited are heavily inspired by their parent series, Justice League: The Spider which is written by Agent-G, and by Justice League: Ultimate Hero which is written by sandman7734. I strongly recommend reading those two series as they are the ones to start this type of idea, with Agent-G being the first to do so. You can read this one first, or theirs but I would recommend reading theirs first._

_This story will be using the Guyver 1 from both the manga and its 2005 anime counterpart but it will be placed during a future scenario where Shou is almost 20 years old instead of being 18._

~Note: This is a test chapter for now. It's an experiment to see how people like this one. If it get's enough reviews then it will become a full fledged series but it will be written at a slower pace than OOO Unlimited and will be much shorter in chapter length as a whole.~

~Note 2: While this story will be similar to those of sandman7734 and Agent-G, it will have a much darker nature to it during a lot of chapters and will have a few twists as well. Plus, using the Guyver grants me a bit more leeway on ideas and lessens the strain of having to give 3 heroes ample screen time like with OOO. I do not wish to rip off either of these two authors so, while trying to stay close to the original, I will also deviate from it as much as possible so as to make it different.~

—

**JUSTICE LEAGUE:**

**BIO BOOSTER WARRIOR**

**By: Toku Warrior**

**The Mysterious Youth**

Floating high in the sky above what appeared to be a currently active volcano was a being donned in what appeared to be a type of bio-organic looking suit that was somewhat teal blue in color with the inner material a shade of pinkish tan. Jutting just slightly from the armor near his elbows was a pair of small spikes and set in the center of his waist was a singular silver orb. On his armored face were two vents that seemed to resemble breathers with two smaller silver orbs situated between them, where his mouth would be. He had pinkish blank eyes with a silver orb-like medal resting on his forehead that had a small green orb situated above it. On the top sides of his head were two more silver orbs that rested along a set of bio-organic tracks. A single foot-n-half long horn jutted out from atop his forehead and curved backwards over and to the back of his head.

"Why…why did this happen? What did I do to deserve this fate?" the being asked himself quietly, his voice seemingly a bit distorted due to his armor.

He looked down at the lava flowing from the volcano and then concentrated on the orb-like medal on his forehead, causing a circular ring within it to glow a bright blue hue. Appearing behind him was a giant brown chrysalis-type cocoon, the organic object heading its masters' call. He looked back at it and then back at the volcano.

"Mizuki…Tetsurou…even Aptom and Natsuki are gone. Not just them but the entire human race; all because of Chronos and their Zoanoids." He then looked up to the sky to see what appeared to be a moon sized asteroid heading straight for the Earth. He sighed as he welcomed his oncoming end. "It's for the best. Everyone and everything that I ever loved…that I ever held dear is gone. And nothing can bring them back." He then looked at his armored body but felt no remorse towards it. "I don't blame you…not this time. I just wasn't strong enough to save them…to stop Chronos. I don't blame the Guyver…only Chronos and the Creators."

His thoughts were then brought back to the asteroid above as it started to impact against the Earth's atmosphere. Electrical storms began as lightning crackled throughout the sky, the ground trembling and cracking due to the massive object that was preparing to end the planets' existence. The young man within the armor looked back at the chrysalis, "I refuse to let the Creators get their hands on something as powerful as you. If they did then there's no telling what kind of weapon they could design with your data."

Looking back at the asteroid the young man accepted his fate as his whole world began to break apart before his very eyes. He no longer wanted to fight; he couldn't fight anymore for his spirit no longer had the spark. He no longer had anyone nor anything else left to protect and with no other human left alive, he decide to die along with his race.

'_Mizuki__…__Otou-san__…__minna__…__I__'__ll__be__there__soon_.' he thought to himself as the immense heat and force of the impact began to bear down on his body. As he looked on the last thing he saw was nothing more than a bright flash of light and then…_darkness_.

—

**Theme: WAITING FOR…**

**By: Reiri**

—

Floating high above the Earth was the space station base known as the Watchtower, the high-tech headquarters for the Justice League. It had been well over six months since the defeat of the Thanagarian Invasion and the resignation of one of the League founders, Hawkgirl. With the destruction of the old Watchtower the remaining founders decided to commission a new base but this time they added many improvements. Surrounding the base were several small stations that could be used for staff housing, storage and as extra docking bays for the League's main form of transportation, the Javelin. Located with the Watchtower was a meeting room with a round conference table situated with several steel chairs.

Sitting around the table were the six remaining founders of the Justice League and they appeared to be talking about a very important matter. Sitting in one chair was a main with a built physique who wore a blue body suit and red boots and bottoms. Around his waist was a thing gold belt and on his chest was his insignia, a big red S set inside a diamond pattern outline of a hint of yellow. Attached to the collar of his uniform was a red cape that went down his back and ended near the back of his knees. This was Superman. Sitting next to him on his left was a man of African American decent who sported a goatee and no head hair and emerald green irises while his body was covered in a black body suit that radiated with emerald energy as did his emerald green arm bands, collar guard and boots. In the center of his chest was a white circle that radiated with emerald energy that appeared in the form a green lantern-like insignia. On the middle finger of his right hand was an emerald green ring that also radiated emerald energy. This was the Green Lantern.

Sitting next to him was another man clad in a full red body suit with golden lightning bolt designs around his edges of his boots and gloves and also one that acted like a belt around his waist. His head was covered with a red mask that was attached to the suit which only left the lower half of his face bare. On the side of his mask was a pair of small white wings and on the center of his chest was a white circle with a thunderbolt emblem going through it. This was the Flash. Sitting next to him was a beautiful woman with long black that reached the middle of her back and a pair of crystal blue eyes. She wore a pair of navy blue bottoms with a pattern of white stars on them and bright red high heel boots with gold trim. Around her wrists were a pair of silver bracelets and on the top of her brow was a golden tiara with a red star emblem in the center. She also wore a red brassiere that had a golden double W design that wrapped around the majority of her bust and a golden belt that held a looped golden lasso on the left side of her waist. This was Wonder Woman.

Next to her was a man who also had a built physique that was covered in a grey body suit with black boots, gloves and a cape attached to it. The gloves had three small curved spikes that resembled a bats' wing and the ending tips of his cape were also fashioned after a bats' wing. He wore a black cowl with pointed ear like that of a bat and a pair of black bottoms. Around his waist was a tanish-brown utility belt and on the center of hi chest was a black bat emblem. This was Batman. And, finally, next to him was an alien looking man with green skin that wore a pair of blue bottoms and a pair of blue boots. Around his waist was a red belt with a golden belt buckle. Strapped across his chest were two red bands that connected to a long flowing blue cape by a set of two gold cloak locks; the cape rising up around his neck in the form of a high collar and his eyes were a deep red color. This was the Martian Manhunter.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions." Superman said to the rest of his team. In front of them all on the table was a pile of papers that had pictures of various other heroes from around the world on them. The League was considering expanding itself and wanted to bring in more help as the world had more heroes but also a lot more villains than just the six of them could handle alone.

The Flash picked up one picture and looked it over before showing the others. "Hey, how about this guy? He kinda reminds me of that old detective movie…what was it…oh yeah, Dick Tracey!"

"The Question? Are you serious? He's even more paranoid than Batman is and that's saying something." Lantern said and then looked over at the dark knight. "Sorry, no offense."

"None taken." was his simple reply as he picker up a picture of his own. "How about Vixen? She has the ability to call upon the powers of animals and use them to her advantage."

"Only if you're the one that goes and asks her." Lantern quipped. "Last time I talked to her she tried to get me to out on a date with her." Still recovering from his breakup with Shayera, it was obvious to the others that he was just not quite ready for another relationship yet.

"Lucky." Flash pointed out.

"What about your cousin, Superman? Do you think she might be interested?" Wonder Woman asked the man of steel.

"Maybe, she has wanted to get in more on the action but I still don't know if she's fully ready to join an actual team. She prefers to follow her own rules in a fight." Superman said in response. He really hoped that Kara would join them but she did need a bit more training when it came to team work.

"Well we need to get more members and soon. It's becoming pretty clear that with the low numbers that we have right now that, sooner or later, we're going to fail." Batman added sternly.

"Batman is right." J'onn said. "We should start going around and start recruiting as soon as possible."

"Come on guys," Flash sighed. "It's not like Heaven itself is going to open its doors and send us someone in a ball of light." The others just looked at him funnily while he just propped his head on his hand which he was resting on the arm rest of his chair via his elbow. As the others were about to continue their conversation a bright light suddenly appeared out of thin air as the fabric of space and time began to warp. After a moment, and in a ball of fire, a being was suddenly hurled through the shinning void that was a tear in space/time and down onto the table below, hard. After that the tear closed and the light disappeared. Looking around, "I wish million dollars…well…a guy can dream."

Looking at the strange looking being with shock and utter surprise, they soon noticed that his body was covered in cuts and even a few gashes and blood stains. For a few seconds he didn't appear to be alive but then the strange circular orb on his forehead began to glow for a mere moment and then he started to shift. Slowly getting up while putting a hand to his head, the being moaned in pain as he tried to get his bearings.

"Oh man…what hit me? It can't be death cuz I shouldn't be feeling pain right now." the being said to himself in a distorted voice. Slowly making his way off of the table he had landed on, he was finally able to stand, albeit a bit wobbly at first. Looking up he soon noticed that he was in some kind of metal room. "Okay…note to self, never go towards the bright light _ever_ again." Still, groggy from the fall, the being never even realized that his hyper sensors were going crazy until he was suddenly thrown into the ground with enough force to have possibly cracked a rib if he had not been wearing his armor. Looking back behind him, he noticed that he was being pinned down by a man that appeared to be dressed up like a bat. "Okay…not a Zoanoid…but still freaky_._"

"I'm only going to ask you this once. Who are you and how did you get in here?" Batman demanded coldly. He put more pressure on the beings arm which he had pinned behind his back, putting more emphasis behind his question. "Answer…now."

This was something that the young man didn't need. First he tried to let himself get wasted by an incoming planetoid and the next thing he knew he was in some strange room being interrogated by people who dressed funny. It wasn't Halloween, was it? It couldn't have been seeing as it was still spring time back when he last checked. The young man then finally snapped. He had been hunted down; tortured, killed more times than he could count and he had just literally lost his whole world and the one person he loved. And now some guy dressed up like a bat was trying to play bad cop and ruff up a living bio-weapon like himself. Violent was one of the many things he usually wasn't but, for the moment, it seemed to fit the situation just fine.

"Here's your answer…_freak_!" With that he levitated both himself and Batman into the air and then, with his sheer force of will, flew them backwards until he slammed Batman into the far wall behind then, back first. Knocking the wind out of him, Batman released his grip on the armored young man who then landed back down on the floor and looked at the others before him; his hyper senses going crazy. "Okay…this is too weird, even by my standards. I'm outta here." With that the young man bolted right out of the door and ran down the hall.

"Stop him; we can't have him running around the station!" Superman ordered as Wonder Woman helped Batman to his feet.

—

Running through a corridor while trying to find any type of exit that he could find, the Guyver could constantly sense other beings walking around the strange place that he found himself in. As he come to a stop in front of a door his hyper sensors picked up on a being coming upon him from behind and turned around in time to see the form of Wonder Woman flying straight at him.

"Hey you, stop right there!" she commanded as she took her lasso and roped it around the Guyver. "Now just stay still and you won't get hurt."

The Guyver just looked at her in disbelief, did she not know who or what he was? What even made him more dumbfounded was that all of them looked completely human. But that couldn't be as he was there to see the last human die in his arms. His beloved Mizuki…the Guyver's shoulders sunk a bit until he found a new resolve in wanting to just get away from it all.

"Sorry, but you're the one who's going to get hurt." And with that he grabbed the lasso and, with a powerful yank, slammed the Amazon princess right into the wall with a powerful thud.

With her down the lasso loosened from around his arms and fell to the floor. He then looked back at the woman who had slumped to the floor in a heap and was glaring at him with eyes that seemed to show pain in them. Raising her hand to a communications device in her ear, she called out to the others.

"Guys, he's near the observation deck." Noticing her contacting her fellows, the Guyver looked back at the door and then pressed a button on the wall but noticed that the door would not open. Wonder Woman slowly eased herself up, pressing herself against the wall to help support her body. "I don't think so. We've locked out all the doors. There's no way in there unless we turn the locks off."

"That's what you think." The Guyver proved his threat valid as he moved back a bit and then cupped his hands together in front of his waist, suddenly collecting gravitational energy between the palms of his hands. Wonder Woman watched him and noticed as he threw his arms out like he was shooting an energy blast from his hands. "Pressure Cannon!" In a sudden show of power, the red and black gravitational sphere was flung out from within his hands and slammed into the steel door, blowing a hole clean through it. Wonder Woman just stood there, amazed at the type of power that this being possessed.

Then, in a quick burst of speed, the Guyver rushed at Wonder Woman and slammed his fist into her gut, knocking the wind out of her. Falling to the floor with a dull thud, she looked up to see the Guyver force his way through the hole in the door and enter the observation room which was also the tower's new teleporter bay. Once inside, the Guyver began to look for a way out but only saw things that made the room remind him of a military bunker from one of those old war movies. Looking up, he noticed what appeared to be a glass window with what appeared to be starlight shinning through them. Concentrating on his gravity globe, he floated up to the second floor of the deck and landed down and looked out the window to receive the most startling view of his entire life.

"I-it can't…be. How is that possible?" he said to himself quietly as he fell to his knees. What he saw was the vastness of space and the whole Earth, just floating there in a sea of stars. "But…I don't understand. I was there. I was there when the asteroid struck."

The Guyver was so caught up in his emotions that he never even noticed the Martian Manhunter rise through the floor and come to a stop behind him. The rest of the League soon joined him, with Batman helping an injured Wonder Woman up the stairs as they encircled their '_guest_'. J'onn walked over and noticed how the Guyver was just starring at the Earth as if it shouldn't even be there. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke out.

"Please, we mean you no harm, we just wish to talk." The Guyver was nearly scared out of his wits as he turned around to see them all there looking at him, still kneeling on the ground.

"You guys…where am I and how is the Earth still there? Who are all of you people?" the Guyver shouted out in apparent frustration.

"Please, you must relax. If you calm down then I might be able to explain." J'onn told their guest and the Guyver did just that. "You are on an orbiting space station called the Watchtower, the base of the Justice League."

"The Justice League? What's that?"

"A group of superheroes that help to protect the Earth from enemies both planet side and from afar." Superman said as he walked forward. "I'm Superman and this is J'onn, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash and Green Lantern. We're the League's founding members." The Guyver just looked at him incredulously and then looked back at the Earth.

"But I don't understand. How is the Earth still there? And what about Chronos and the Creators?"

"Whoa there, what do you mean 'Why is the Earth still there'? It's always been there." Flash told him.

"But that can't be. I was there when it was destroyed by a planet sized asteroid. I saw it happen as I was at the impact zone."

The League looked at him strangely as they didn't even know what he was talking about. "Look…uh…whoever you are…there was never an huge asteroid or small planetoid that crashed into the Earth. Well, not in the last few billion years anyway." Green Lantern said softly.

The Guyver looked back at the Earth and, after all that had happened to him in the last few days, he finally snapped and started to have a mental breakdown. Getting back up he put his hands on the glass as his guilt, rage and sorrow were finally unleashed in waves of intense emotion.

"But that's not possible! I was there…I was there when they died…when _she_ died." The Guyver tried to cry as he clenched his fists. He couldn't take it anymore. "No…no…no it can't…can't be true." He began to stumble backwards a bit as he held his head with his hands as if he was in intense pain. Finally, throwing his head back with scream of intense rage, he snapped. "!"

In that very instant the control medal on his forehead began to glow as the Guyver armor disengaged itself from his body and vanished back into the sub-dimension that it housed itself in, awaiting the next time its master called it forth. Falling down to the floor on his knees, hot streams of tears began to roll down the young mans cheeks and the League was surprised to see that the warrior that had appeared before them appeared no older then a boy. His short scruffy brown hair a mess and his clothes all torn and tattered from what appeared to be done during an intense fight.

Kneeling down next to the young man, J'onn placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and looked him over. "I'm sorry. Whatever kind of pain you are feeling must be unbearable at the moment. But for now you should rest and regain your strength." And with that he sent a mental suggestion to the young man, causing him to black out and fall asleep. "We should get him to the medical wing and look him over for any injuries; Diana as well."

—

Inside one of the medical wards of the station, the League had the young man hooked up to a monitor while they checked his body for injuries. Interestingly enough, they couldn't find a single scratch on him with the exception a single burn scar on his arm and two strangely shaped depressions on the skin around his shoulder blades.

"J'onn, do you think you go into his mind and find out who he is and how he got here?" Superman asked.

"I'll try…not that I would like too." J'onn replied. He did not like going into the minds of others without their permission unless it was an emergency.

Placing his hands on the young mans head; he began to make his way through the scores of memories, looking for any information that would be useful. While he did not want to look into the more personal memories they seemed to flow right to him. What J'onn saw was nothing but darkness and terror. He saw nothing but death and destruction, love and loss and intense emotional pain as he saw what this young man had been through. After a few moments J'onn released his hold and opened his eyes, a disturbed look on his face.

"Well, what did you see?" Wonder Woman asked as Batman helped her apply an ace wrap around her stomach to help with the pain of her bruised ribs.

"Darkness, war, suffering, loss…this young man has led a life that not even we could have possibly imaged." J'onn replied emotionlessly.

"Anything else?" Batman asked.

"Yes, his name is Shou Fukamachi. He comes from an Earth that is parallel to our own but also vastly different. For instance…his Earth…is no longer there."

"What? You mean…what he said about an astero—" Flash began but was cut off.

"Yes, beings that are known as the Creators hurled a planet sized asteroid at the Earth and destroyed the whole planet. He…is his worlds' sole survivor." They all looked at him and then back at Shou. Superman, J'onn and Batman could sympathize with the boy on that notion to some extent; Superman and J'onn the most.

"What about that strange armor he wore?" Green Lantern asked.

"It's called a Guyver unit; a bio-weapon of immense and immeasurable power that can bond with an intelligent host and enhance them beyond their normal limits. It was originally created by the Creators eon's ago and was a normal part of their space armament. The Creators, in his universe, are also the one who created the human race."

"Whoa, freaky, humans being created by a group of super smart aliens." Flash said jokingly.

"Anything else we should know about, J'onn?" Batman asked him again.

"Yes, but it might be best if he were to tell you. But for now, it might be best to just make him as comfortable as possible. And someone should watch over him for a while. He was originally going to die with his planet willingly until he arrived here so he may be mentally unstable for the moment."

"That's a good idea, who'll take first watch?" Superman asked.

"I'll do it; the rest of you should go and start the repairs to the observation deck doors." Batman said as he went over to the life monitor and checked Shou's vitals.

They all nodded and went to get to work while Batman stayed and kept an eye on their new 'house guest'. As he watched Shou sleep, Batman began to wonder if maybe they had gotten what they asked for. Only time would tell until they would find out everything they could him.

—

**Toku****Warrior:** Okay people, this was just a test chapter to see if you all might like a story like this one. If it get's enough reviews then it'll be made into a full series but I'll work on it at a much slower pace than what I do for OOO Unlimited. It will be much darker as well and also have a few twists along the way. Well, let me know what you thought about this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this little experiment.


	2. Guilt, Dreams and Connections

_I do not own the rights to Justice League Unlimited or Guyver: The Bio Boosted Armor. Each is owned by their own representative company and creator(s). _

_Well this story, with only one chapter, got a lot of good reviews. So, it will get a full series treatment. For the time being it doesn't have a set end and course but it may end with the arrival and defeat of Darkseid like the JLU TV series did in season 2. So it could actually get pretty long. Shou will be much darker in this series and a lot more emo than he used to be. Mostly, he'll be a true threat to those he sees as an enemy. But only during the first half. He'll be back to being gentle as he starts to warm up to the others around him. I already have his love interest set but it's different when compared to standard Guyververse relationships. You'll see what I mean when he finally hooks up with someone. And, if you're wondering if he'll get an upgrade and/or new powers like Eiji in OOO Unlimited, then…not sure but…we'll see._

_Since this story has no set course, a lot of things can happen so, if anyone can think up a good idea for a chapter, let me know and I might be able to work it in. And now, on with the show._

* * *

><p><strong>JUSTICE LEAGUE: BIO BOOSTER WARRIOR<strong>

_Floating in a vast see of stars and galaxies, Shou looked around and saw that he was the only one there. He was alone without a single person to talk to, to keep him company, to comfort him in his time of need. He had no idea what was going on or where he was but all he did know was that he didn't belong there._

'_Where…where am I? Mizuki…Mizuki, are you there? Tetsuro? Aptom? Someone…anyone?-!' he thought as he began to grow afraid of the intense quiet of the surrounding vastness of space around. "ANSWER ME!" Shou shouted out of desperation. Looking around, wanting an answer, all he got was…nothing._

"…_Shou…"_

_An answer? But from where?_

"_Shou…don't cry…there's no longer a reason to cry," the voice said. It was no ordinary voice though. Shou recognized it clearly._

"_Mi…Mizuki?"_

_Turning around, Shou was instantly shocked to see the ghostly image of his dead girlfriend floating there before him. Behind her were the forms of his other friends and a few enemies that sympathized with him near the very end of the war._

"_Shou, it's okay. We all fought hard and we have no regrets," Mizuki told him with a smile._

"_But…I failed…I failed to protect all of you." He then felt a hand clasp itself onto his left shoulder, causing him to look to the one who owned the hand. "Tetsuro?"_

"_Don't worry, Shou. We may be dead. Our world may be history. But as long as you're alive, as long as you remember, then we are never truly gone," Tetsuro told him. _

_Shou smiled. _

_He then noticed all of them starting to fade away, their forms moving away from him at an accelerated rate. Reaching his hand out, "No, wait, please don't go! I don't wan to be alone! Please!"_

"…_Shou, it's okay," Mizuki's voice told him. "We live through you. And you're not alone. You're still alive and on a new world. Protect it like you tried to protect ours."_

"_No, I don't want to fight anymore. Please Mizuki…don't leave me! Don't!"_

* * *

><p><strong>OP Theme: Waiting For…<strong>

**By: Reiri**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**Guilt, Dreams and Connections**

**By: Toku Warrior**

* * *

><p>"No, don't go!" Shou shouted as loud as he could as he shot up, sitting up in a bed located in a strange looking room. His body was covered in sweat and his bangs were matted against his forehead; his pupils dilated from the shock of his most recent dream. Putting his hand to his face, "A…dream? It was just a dream?"<p>

Looking around, he noticed a few wires strapped to his body which fed his vital signs into the life monitors next to his bed and he also had an IV stuck in his hand, keeping him hydrated. The room itself was pitch black except for the light glow from the monitors. Looking behind him, he saw a window which let a bit of starlight seep through. Getting up and taking out the IV, he then removed the wires and wandered over to the window. Once again he could see the Earth floating there within a sea of stars. His face became sullen with sadness and depression as he leaned his head against the window.

"So…it wasn't a dream. They're all dead and I'm…in some alternate reality." He looked around as he moved away from the window. "But…the real question is…how in the heck did I get here?"

Looking at a chair set at the foot of the bed he had been sleeping in, he noticed his clothes which had been patched up as best as possible and then, on instinct, looked at his body. He realized that, with the exception of a pair of hospital issued pants, he had nothing else on. Looking around for the slightest indication that there was a bathroom near him, Shou quickly shielded his eyes as the door to the room opened which, in turn, signaled the lights to come on.

Walking into the room, Batman and Green Lantern both noticed an awake Shou standing next to his bed and in a bit of a disarray. Shou began to back away as he remembered the two of them from when he had first arrived but soon fell backwards as he backed right into the bed.

"Whoa, take it easy there, son," John said as he went over and helped Shou back up to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine," Shou replied as his eyes slowly got used to the lights. Having just woken up, he was still a bit groggy so falling over when bumping into something was expected.

"How are you feeling?" Batman asked as he used a small flashlight to check Shou's retinal reaction.

Pushing Batman's hand away, "I'd feel better if you got that flashlight out of my face. And where am I anyway?"

"Guess you don't remember what happened three days ago," Batman stated as he stuffed the flashlight back into his utility belt.

"Huh, three days ago? I was asleep for that long?"

"Yes. Would you like me to tell you what happened upon your arrival here?" Batman asked as John helped Shou to take a seat in the chair next to his bed after removing his clothes from the seat and placing them on the bed.

"No, I remember that part. I wound up here in this…strange building and then met you guys and ran for it. Then I fought one of your friends. Then I got into that weird looking room with the glass ceiling and it showed the Earth floating in space."

"Well, that's the basic jist of it," John said as he took a seat on the foot end of the bed. "After we told you that the Earth wasn't destroyed you had a panic attack and screamed your head off."

"Then that strange suit you were wearing disengaged from your body and disappeared. Then, using a mental suggestion, J'onn put you to sleep so that your mind could recover from the mental trauma that you seemed to be suffering from," Batman added. "And don't worry. Diana, the woman you fought, she's fine and says not to worry about hurting her."

"Well that's a relief," Shou said as he leaned back and let out a sigh. He didn't want to have to really hurt anyone.

Leaning forward and bending over, Shou stared at the floor as the memories of his final moments back on his world started to flood his mind. How did he survive and arrive in this alternate reality? That was the main question on his mind. He should have died but he was cheated out of his death. He clenched his fists in a bit of anger which did not go unnoticed by John and Batman.

"Hey, look," John began while placing a hand on Shou's shoulder, causing him to look up at him. "You said that your Earth was destroyed by a small planetoid, right?" Shou nodded. "And it was hurled at your planet by these…Creator guys, right?"

"How did you know about the Creators?" Shou asked. He didn't remember mentioning them before.

"J'onn, the one who gave you the mental suggestion to sleep," Batman began, "he also did a slight mental scan of your mind so that we could learn your name. He also did a small scan about your past but he made sure to keep out of your more private thoughts and memories. The Creators, Zoanoids, Zoalords, Guyvers and Chronos were some of the things he was able to give us a slight bit of information on."

"We were hoping you could fill us in though with whatever he might have missed or left out," John finished. "Of course, when you're ready and when you trust us enough to tell us."

Shou looked at him and then lowered his head. "Thanks, that means a lot right now." He wouldn't show it properly but he was a little bit happy that they were at least treating him kindly.

"Come on. I'll show you where the showers are at so you can get washed up and then we can get you something to eat. After sleeping for three whole days you must be starving," John said as he handed Shou his clothes.

Shou just put on a fake smile and followed John out the door with Batman close behind.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of a monitor and overlooking some of the events taking place on the Earth, J'onn stood there while listening to the conversation that the Flash and Wonder Woman were having behind him. For the moment, their current topic was about their surprise guest from an alternate reality and they weren't sure what they should think about him.<p>

"So, any word on how the kid is doing?" Flash asked the Amazonian princess.

Diana just shook her head. "No, nothing yet. And he's been asleep for three days now."

"It is only natural for someone who is in his current condition," J'onn said at overhearing them.

"What do you mean, J'onn?" asked Diana as she and Flash walked over to him.

J'onn turned around, giving them his full attention. "Look at it from his perspective. He is the last surviving human from his Earth. He just lost everyone he ever knew, everyone he ever loved. His mind is racked with guilt and trauma of what transpired on his world and his body is exhausted from fighting for so long."

"Come on, J'onn. He's just a kid," Flash said as he leaned against one of the consoles. "He couldn't have been fighting that long…right?" J'onn just looked at him and then over to the window, his eyes gazing at the Earth floating before them; their Earth.

"Flash, you don't seem to understand. I already told you about what I learned from when I read his mind. The Creators, Chronos and their Zoanoids; not to mention the leaders of Chronos, the Zoalords," J'onn said as he went over what he had learned once more.

"And then there are the Guyvers," Diana added. "If I recall what you explained to us, J'onn, the suit that Shou was wearing is called a Guyver, right?"

"Yes, it is. And that boy, while he may look young, he is already twenty years old. And he's been a Guyver since he was seventeen." Flash and Wonder Woman looked at him and then at one another. "He's been fighting a war against optimized humans and alien creatures for over three years now, killing those who would kill him. All just so he could protect his friends."

Diana lowered her head a bit as a sad look cast over her face. It was a look that both J'onn and the Flash shared. "The poor guy, I can't begin to imagine what he's going through right now," Diana sympathized. "I mean, Batman lost his family at a young age and you and Superman, you both lost your whole worlds."

"But if you also look at it this way, big blue has his kid cousin and that fortress of his in the arctic so he still has a few things left from his culture," Flash stated as he tried to point out the obvious. "J'onn here, his planet still exists and there's no telling if a few other Martians managed to survive…well, that we know of anyway. And Batman still has that butler of his as well as Nightwing and Robin and those two are like an extended family to him. But with this kid…he has nothing from his world with him. Just himself."

Diana and J'onn nodded in agreement. Shou was completely alone and it would be a long time before he began to heal. They just hoped that he could find a way to cope with his feelings and depression as time went on.

"Perhaps you could offer him therapy sessions, J'onn," Diana suggested. "You know, to give him someone to talk to and to listen to him. To be there for him when his depression begins to get the better of him.

"A possibility," J'onn said as he began to go over a list of names and locations that they had listed within the Watchtower's records. "But that is only if he chooses to go through with it. Until then, all we can do is try to make him comfortable. There is no telling if we can ever get him back to his reality at this point in time."

"Well, his world is gone so I doubt he'd want to return at all at this point," Flash retorted which Diana and J'onn nodded to in agreement. Flash then snapped his fingers as he got an idea. "Hey, ya know what might be good?"

"What?" Diana asked.

"Well, once he begins to lighten up a bit, how about we take him for a tour of our Earth. Maybe even introduce him to some of the younger heroes of our world. You know, help him make a few friends his own age so he could have someone to relate to a bit more easily."

J'onn and Diana thought about the suggestion and they both had to agree, it was a good idea to try out but only once Shou felt that he was ready.

"That could work," J'onn said as he brought up images of a few other heroes that lived on the Earth. "But for now, let him rest. Besides, we have our own problems to deal with."

"You're right. We need to start sending out invitations soon so that we can expand the League," Diana said as she helped J'onn look over the files before them.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the galley at a table, alone, Shou slowly picked at his food. He was a bit hungry but he didn't really have an appetite. His mind was just too cluttered with the images from his dream that he had had earlier and he was still trying to make sense of it all. As he sat there in a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers and a tattered white t-shirt with a beige over shirt, he just continued to pick at his helping of steak and eggs with a side of green tea. He just didn't really feel like eating.<p>

Letting out a sigh he just pushed his plate away and then laid his head in his arms, trying his best not to cry. He had already cried a lot while he was taking a shower and he had found that he just couldn't stop. Why had he lived? Why did everyone else have to die but him? What made him so special? Was it his destiny to be alone for all time and fight the good fight? If his mission in life was to fight the bad guy and live alone then whoever handed him that mission could shove it up where the sun don't shine. Shou was through with being a hero. He never even thought of himself as one. He never even wanted to be one in the first place. He was just doing what he thought was right. What he knew was right.

But, most importantly, he had fought for her. For the one girl he had ever loved. Mizuki; her name…her memory would haunt him to his dying day. He could already tell that she wanted him to keep on living. That much he was certain. He was also sure that she wanted him to keep moving forward and to get on with his life once he was done mourning them. To find a new meaning for his existence. To find a new path. And, if god saw fit, to possibly even find love somewhere down the road.

…Screw love and happiness. He had fought for all those things, fought for a normal life; to try and stop Chronos and look what it got him. Nothing but pain and misery. Chronos was gone. His friends were gone. His family was gone. His girlfriend was gone. Even his home world was gone, destroyed by the Creators known as the Uranus. They didn't want humanity to get any farther in their evolution so they stopped it in its tracks with that small planetoid. Shou had been at ground zero. He could remember all the events of the final battle that led up to that horrifying moment.

His final battle with Archanfel which then led up to Mizuki and Tetsuro giving their lives to push him out of the way of one of Archanfel's attacks; it was a battle he would never forget. His rage alone, coupled with the true power of the Gigantic upgrade armor for the Guyver, gave him the final edge he needed to kill the Supreme Commander of Chronos. Holding Mizuki in his arms, she smiled at him and then passed away. She was his foundation of life. Without her, his life no longer had any meaning.

**BANG**

Shou slammed his fist down onto the table, startling a few of the Watchtower technicians that were in the galley as well. He had just wanted to die there. To be with her in the after life. So how in the hell did he survive that impact? He was right there! The last thing he saw as the planetoid hit the Earth was a bright flash of white light that seemed to engulf his body.

Raising his head, '_What a second…that light. That white light…it brought me here!_' Shou thought in alarm. '_But how did it bring me here? And, more importantly, what caused that light in the first place?_'

These questions were going to be bouncing back and forth within his head for a long while, he just knew it. He was already getting migraines from the effects of the reality transport but now the questions were just going to cause him to have more.

'_Well, it doesn't look like I'll be eating anything anytime soon,_' Shou thought to himself as he picked up his tray of food and dumped all of its contents into a nearby trashcan before placing the tray on a rack.

Leaving the galley, Shou walked back down the main corridor with his hands in his pockets. The League had granted him full use of the station, minus a few key locations due to their high end security and the secrets that those certain areas contained. He didn't really mind though. As he walked down the corridor, he looked out the side window to see the Earth floating there once more. As much as he missed his own world, this version of the Earth just filled him with a sense of inner peace. It was the only thing that seemed to give him some sort of comfort. Perhaps, maybe with his Guyver suit…no, he wouldn't transform again unless he had no other choice.

It wasn't the Guyvers' fault for what had happened back on his Earth. He couldn't begin to blame it this time. It had helped him take revenge on Archanfel for what he had done to both Tetsuro and Mizuki. He just didn't feel like he deserved such power anymore. Sure, self doubts could cause mental trauma to the point where he couldn't transform, but Shou only hated himself; not the bio booster suit.

Letting out a sigh, Shou continued down through the corridor. '_Maybe they have a gym up here or something. Just so I can have something to do to help take my mind off of things,_' Shou thought to himself as he headed for the observation deck. He knew, after talking with Batman, that a few of the League members would usually congregate there for most of their stay on the station so his best chance to find one to ask for directions would be there.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Kent Family Farm —<strong>

Down on the farm where he grew up as a boy in Smallville, Kansas, Clark Kent was having a nice quiet dinner with his parents. He had come to see them and to also check up on Kara. Seeing as she now only had a couple of months left before she graduated high school, the League was offering her a spot on the team but only as a part-timer until she graduated, of which then she would updated to a full-time member of the League.

It was an offer that Kara couldn't refuse. She had wanted to help out her cousin a lot more recently and to be asked to finally join the League was like a dream come true for her. She knew that there weren't many other heroes her own age as most of the young heroes were under eighteen and had either decided to stay solo or had joined one of the young hero teams such as the Teen Titans. Kara had opted to remain solo until she was at least a legal adult and then she would try and join a team.

Clark knew that Kara would make a good addition but he also knew she would need training as she was both brash and headstrong and had a hard time in using teamwork, preferring to fight by her own rules. If she did join, then she'd have to fight by a whole new set of rules, whether she liked it or not.

"So, Clark, how is it going up there on that satellite base of yours?" Jonathan asked as he took a bite out of a piece of honey baked ham.

Clark swallowed a helping of mashed potatoes before replying. "Oh, it's going pretty good so far. There don't seem to be any technical malfunctions and the new teleporter system is working just fine. Batman says that we need to upgrade our security systems some more and Flash still refuses to use the teleporter. He says that he doesn't like having his molecules being played with."

Both Ma and Pa Kent let out a laugh. Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of the front door opening caught their attention. "Ma, Pa, I'm home from school. Sorry I'm late though. I was asked to help decorate some of the banners for the upcoming 'End of the Year' dance."

"We're in here, dear," Martha called out to her before looking back at Clark. "So, dear, have there been any new developments that have happened recently with you and the others? New villains? New heroes? You know, that sort of thing."

"Boy, that sure smells go—," Kara began until she came into the kitchen to see Clark sitting there as well. "Clark!" Kara rushed over to him and gave him a hug which he returned. She then let him go and took a seat next to him. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago," he replied. "There wasn't anything else for me to do today and Lois is still working on that new news story about that freighter that got wrecked off the coastline the other day. So, I won't have to meet up with her for at least a few more hours."

"Ah, I see," Kara said with a knowing smile.

Clark was Lois' inside man for the news of what the League was doing. Sure, many of the things he told her stayed between them but, if he told her anything that the rest of the League said she could repeat, he made sure to let her know about it. Having to endure her month long silent treatment after finally telling her his identity five months ago sure made him take his future with her into perspective.

Kara, after fixing herself a plate and swallowing her first bite, "So, what's new up at the Watchtower?"

"Nothing much, really," Clark said with a small shrug. "The teleporter system is fully operational though Flash is still leery about it ever since Batman used it on him without letting him know."

Kara laughed while trying not to drop a forkful of food. "Haha…now that I can see happening."

"I know, and he's usually the one that so easy going about these types of things," Clark added. "Besides that, we still have a handful of invitations to hand out to other heroes. We also got the new batch of Javelins ready and raring to go at a moments notice. This means I'll be taking you up to the Watchtower later this weekend to go through a flight simulator so that you can learn to pilot them."

"Now that'd be really cool," Kara said before taking in another mouthful of food. In fact, she was nearly finished.

"Oh, and we also now have a temporary resident on the tower. A young man from an alternate reality who somehow ended up in ours." This part caught Kara's attention.

"Really, son?" Jonathan asked, intrigued. "Tell us, what's he like?"

"Well, we don't know much, I'm afraid," Clark told them as he finished his dinner. "When he arrived he was dazed and confused and…well, we were really surprised and Batman, being the usual person that he is, began to interrogate him in his own way."

"Let me guess, muscled him, huh?" Kara asked, hitting the nail on the head.

"Yeah, he did. But this guy was much stronger than we thought," Clark said as he finished his tea. "He took both Batman and Diana down effortlessly. We were able to finally subdue him though thanks to J'onn. Last I checked, he was still asleep in the bed we put him in and that was over three days ago."

"The poor dear, he's been unconscious for that long?" Martha asked in concern. If this man wasn't from their reality then who knew what medical conditions he had.

"Afraid so, Ma," Clark verified. "But J'onn performed a quick scan of his mind and found out some really bad and terrible things that had happened to him. But I probably shouldn't say anything as it would be a breech of privacy for now."

The Kent's all nodded at that notion. If the young man wanted to reveal his past to anyone then he would do so when he was ready. For now, it was best to let it be and focus on helping him to recover.

"So, you said this new person is a guy," Kara started. "Is he an alien or something?"

"Well, in our terms that would be a yes and a no," Clark said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on. "Yes because he's not from this reality but no because he's a human from an alternate Earth." Now Kara was really interested in this guy.

"Okay, Cous, spill. How old is he? What does he look like? Oh please tell me he's my age!" Kara exclaimed as she begged. She didn't want to be completely surrounded by middle-aged heroes on the Watchtower. She wanted there to be at least one or two other members there that were close to her age. "Is he cute? He had better be cute."

Clark just quirked an eyebrow and then let out a laugh which his parents joined in on, causing Kara to give them all a glare. What? Her questions were valid enough for a girl her age. She was allowed to dream, wasn't she?

"Well…Diana said that he was kinda cute for a guy his age. And, from what J'onn could gather from his mind, he's about twenty years old. But his appearance is like that of a seventeen year old when you look at him."

"Yes, someone near my age is there now!" Kara cheered. Clark just put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kara, he's not a member of the League. Not yet anyway. We still have to test him to see the extent of his abilities and plus we need to put him through mental therapy due to his past."

"Oh, I see," Kara replied a bit digestedly. She was hoping that there would be at least one other hero there that was near her age. Clark noticed this and decided to help her perk up a bit.

"He's Asian from what we could tell and he could probably use a friend right about now. He's in a whole new reality that isn't his own so he might end up feeling alone without a friend who he can relate to." Kara smiled and nodded her head in agreement. That was when Martha got an idea.

"Dear, how about, when he wakes up and is ready to explore this Earth, you bring him here for a weekend. You know, some fresh country air and sunshine might do him some good," Martha suggested.

"That's a great idea, honey," Jonathan agreed. He could always use some more help around the farm even with Kara helping out.

Clark tapped his chin as he thought about it. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. I'll ask him once he's become accustomed to our reality."

"That's good," Martha said as she got up and went to the fridge. "Now, who's up for dessert?"

* * *

><p>— <strong>Watchtower —<strong>

Coming up to the door that led into the observation room of the Watchtower, Shou pressed the button on the panel, opening the door before stepping inside. Upon entering, he noticed all of the current staff of the tower moving about, checking and double checking all of the systems of the orbiting base of the Justice League. Over next to the teleporter station, a group of technicians were huddled around Batman who was helping them go over the main relay system of the teleporter.

Looking over to his left, he could see Flash hitting on a few of the female personnel while Green Lantern could be seen over in the distance, using his power ring to form a emerald green energy clamp to help hold up a metal terminal while a few more crew members went on to connect additional wiring before performing a small circuit test on the wires to check for any errors.

He then looked over to his right to see J'onn working at the main command monitor and he seemed to be busy looking over a few files. Seeing as J'onn was the closest one around, he would be the one who he would ask for directions.

As Shou came up to him, J'onn raised his head a bit as he sensed the young man's thoughts. Barely turning his head to make notice of his presence, "Mr. Fukamachi, it is good to see you up and about." J'onn fully stopped what he was doing and turned around to face him. "How are you feeling?"

Shou just pocketed his hands as he lightly shrugged his shoulder, his face still holding a downcasted look. "Well, I've been better." He then let a fake smirk appear on his lips, "But, hey, I've been worse too."

Shou moved over to J'onn and came to a stop next to him to look over the entire observation area. It was pretty massive though he had definitely seen bigger back on his world. While the technology of this Earth did seem pretty advanced, it was nothing compared to the superior technology that was possessed by both Chronos and the Creators. Even the Guyver Unit could be considered a piece of advanced technology when compared to the suits and weapons that the heroes of this reality must have used.

J'onn could feel the depression coming off of Shou in waves. And not just depression but rage and confusion as well. It was a sense that he found unsettling for someone who was so young.

"Mr. Fukamachi—"

"Please, just call me Shou," Shou replied quietly but loud enough for J'onn to hear him.

"Very well," J'onn said in slight monotone. "But, as I was going to mention, I can sense great darkness coming from you." Shou just looked at him, his stare unsettling the Martian Manhunter. "I can understand that the destruction of your world has been hard on you. Even more so the loss of your loved ones…especially the love of your life. I too know these feelings."

"You do?" Shou asked, the darkness in his eyes fading somewhat.

"Yes," replied J'onn in a somber tone. "My family and my people…my entire race is gone. I…am all that is left of the Martians from planet Mars. My wife…my children…gone. Only my planet remains and it is nothing more than a barren wasteland."

Shou just looked at him. J'onn could understand how he felt. They were very similar in a few ways but Shou had no where else to go back to. J'onn could at least still visit his home world. Shou, on the other hand, couldn't even do that.

"I see. So, we're alike in a small way," Shou clarified. J'onn nodded before pointing over to Batman.

"Yes. You see Batman there?" Shou nodded. "He lost his family when he was just a boy. Now he lives his life fighting the same darkness that took his family away from him. And Superman is also the same. His whole planet exploded but he had been spared, his parents sending him to live here as an infant. The three of us, we can sympathize with your pain. So understand that, if you ever wish to talk, we would gladly listen."

This time, Shou smiled a small yet honest smile. He felt a little relieved at that as he now knew that there were at least a few people who could understand what he felt. He then looked back over at J'onn and thought about what he had originally come over there to ask them about.

"Hey, J'onn…," Shou asked.

"Yes? Is there something you wish to talk about?"

Shou just shook his head, "No, not yet. I still need time to sort through my own feelings first. Once I'm sure I can handle in-depth discussions about my life and what's bothering me then we can talk."

"I see." This didn't surprise the Martian at all. He knew that Shou would need a little more time to get acquainted with everyone around him before he would begin to open up. "Then, what is it that you wish to ask me?"

"I was just wondering if there was someplace on this station where I could work out and stretch my body out. You know, a place where I can exercise."

J'onn had the perfect idea and led Shou over to the monitor and pulled up a map to the simulator room. He told Shou that Wonder Woman was currently using the room but it did have a small gym built next to it for conventional use when not training against simulated enemies. Shou nodded and thanked J'onn before leaving the observation room, heading towards the simulator.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Kent Family Farm —<strong>

"So, can I come with you?"

Clark just looked at Kara who was currently giving him a pair of puppy dog eyes. Her most recent question was due to the fact that Clark was about to go on duty for a couple more hours until Lois got off from work for the day. So Kara, wanting to meet the League's new guest, had quickly asked the Man of Steel if she could go with him.

"Kara, I thought I told you to let him have some time to get adjusted to life here in this reality," Clark chastised her as he finished changing into his Superman costume by fastening on his cape.

"I know, I know! But come on, maybe if he at least met someone his own age then he might be more talkative," Kara retorted with a confident smirk. "Besides, maybe the presence of a beautiful young woman like myself would help to lighten his spirits."

"Kara…," Superman groaned in irritation.

"Oh, come on, Clark. Please~!" Kara was now practically begging as she clasped her hands together in a prayer fashion and flashed her cousin her best puppy dog eyes look, batting her eyelashes to add a bit of extra flare to the stare.

Superman, after a moment of thinking about it, let out a sigh in defeat. He knew that Kara wouldn't stop bugging him until he said yes.

"Oh alright, alright, fine," Superman said in defeat.

"Yes!" Kara shouted as she jumped up and down before rushing off to her room. She returned a moment later, her body now dressed in her Supergirl outfit.

"But be easy on him with the questions and make sure to give him some space," Superman told her, Supergirl giving him a small salute.

"Aye-aye, chief."

Superman just groaned while palming his face. He just knew he was going to regret this. Tapping the com-link held within his ear, he contacted the Watchtower to have the two of them teleported up.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Watchtower: Simulator Room —<strong>

Walking into the computer area that fed the combat information that the tower held on all the villains and locations on Earth into the simulator, Shou looked up at a screen to see Wonder Woman battling against simulator versions of Killer Croc and Star Sapphire. Looking the simulated villains up and down, Shou had to admit that they did seem different from what he was used to. Star Sapphire looked like an attractive young woman in her late twenties with long black hair that reached her lower back and with a light violet suit made of energy that covered her body but left her arms bare with the exception of elbow length fingerless gloves and thigh high boots. The center of her outfit left her abs bare and showed off some of her cleavage and her brow was covered by a violet colored crown. The center of her abs had a strange looking tattoo design that seemed to radiate with power. (_Based on the Star Sapphire design from Justice League: DOOM_)

With Killer Croc, Shou seriously thought he was a Zoanoid for a second but remembered that this reality didn't have Zoanoids or Zoalords. Croc himself was giant, standing nearly over twelve feet tall and looked almost like a humanoid reptile. His shoulders were wide and his muscles bulged as his teeth dripped with saliva. He wore nothing on his body except for a pair of tattered blue pants and that was it. (_Based on the Croc design from Batman: Arkham Asylum_)

'_Man, and I thought Enzyme was ugly_,' Shou thought about Killer Croc as he watched Wonder Woman fly into the air as Star Sapphire fired a violet colored energy blast where she had been standing only seconds before.

Flying fast, Wonder Woman got in front of Star Sapphire and delivered a left hook to her face before striking again with an uppercut, sending Star Sapphire reeling as Wonder Woman flew up a bit and then did a forward flip, coming down in a drop kick. The kick connected with Star Sapphire's gut, driving her into the ground of the simulated city below and through the pavement.

"Okay, not bad," Shou commented.

But he also noticed that Wonder Woman wasn't using lethal force. Did the heroes of this reality try to uphold a sense of honor or a code, where they didn't kill the villain unless there was truly no other alternative? If that were true then, if he decided to fight sometime down the road, he would really have to try to learn to hold back as the Guyver was a weapon of destruction. It was meant to kill its opponent, not simply subdue them.

As he continued to watch, he saw Wonder Woman float up from the newly formed crater as the dust settled. Looking at the body within the crater, the form of Star Sapphire shimmered before returning to that of a now busted Simudroid. Smiling, Wonder Woman turned around to see Killer Croc jump up into the air with a light pole in his hands, swinging it like a makeshift bat. Swatting her hard, Croc knocked Wonder Woman through the air and over into a postbox, her body crushing it upon impact.

'_Oh, that had to hurt a bit_,' Shou thought.

His mind began to wander a bit. What it wandered to was the Guyver. Shou didn't want to fight anymore but he doubted that he would ever get a break in his life. Somewhere down the line, he was going to get dragged back into the fight. But should he even bother preparing for such a life?

**SLAM**

Shou jerked his head up to see Croc slam Wonder Woman down onto the pavement via a body slam, crushing her under his weight. Getting up, the mutated villain grabbed Wonder Woman by her hair and lifted her up before tossing her into the side of the building. Shou continued to watch and noticed that Wonder Woman seemed to be favoring her side a bit and, after thinking about it for a few seconds, remembered that he had hit her in her side a few days prior. It wasn't hard to believe though. The Guyver, even if it looked weak, was much stronger than it appeared. It was even more deadly if it was going through its self defense mode. He looked on and noticed her grab an incoming punch before tossing the offending arm away and lunging forward with a knee strike to the center of Croc's face.

Croc staggered backwards a bit before righting himself just in time to catch a tornado kick coming from Wonder Woman. Bringing her close, he wrapped her in a tight bear hug and began to squeeze as hard as he could. He might be a fake version of the real Croc but he was almost as strong due to the danger level that was set. Shou, seeing enough, decided to go ahead and vent out his frustrations while helping out Wonder Woman at the same time.

* * *

><p>Within the simulator room, Wonder Woman was struggling to break free from Croc's hold. "Hera…give me strength!" she prayed as she used her Amazonian strength to break free from Croc's hold before sending him flying across the floor with a well placed left hook to the face. Flying straight towards him, she stopped in mid-flight and ducked, sliding right under him as he got up to lunge at her. Getting right up behind him, she grabbed him behind his waist and slammed the back of his head into the ground by performing a suplex.<p>

Rolling off to the side and getting up, she was suddenly knocked down by another simudroid that had taken on the form of her Justice Lord counterpart. It was a program reserved for only the founding members of the Justice League. No other future member would have access to the Justice Lord protocols for training purposes. As she got up, Wonder Woman caught a backhand to her face before striking her doppelganger with a backhand of her own. She then struck with a backhand again, the copy blocking her before trying to strike her with her free hand, only for Wonder Woman to block it before tearing her other arm away to deliver a backhand to the doppelganger's face again, knocking her to the ground.

As she prepared to go down to the ground to take the Justice Lord out of the fight, Croc tackled into her from behind, sending her flying over the street and into a stop sign. As she got up, holding her head and aching side, she noticed both her Justice Lord doppelganger and Killer Croc lumbering towards her. As she prepared to get back into the fight, she looked over to her right at the sound of a metal door opening, allowing Shou entrance onto the hard light battlefield.

"Shou? When did you get up?" she asked before shaking her head. "Never mind. Get away from here. It's dangerous for you to be here right now, unarmed."

"Yeah, about that, I kinda need to blow off some steam so I hope you don't mind if I join you," Shou said as Killer Croc came up behind him and began to squeeze him tightly, nearly crushing him in two. "Argh!"

"Shou, hang on!"

"No! Stay back or you'll get caught in the blast field!" Shou told her, causing her to develop a look of confusion on her face.

"Blast field?"

She then got her answer as Shou looked back at Croc and glared. "Alright, ugly. I'm already pissed off enough as it is but getting hugged by you is definitely not making my day any better," Shou chided in a sardonic tone before he threw his head back, calling out, "GUYVER!-!-!"

* * *

><p><strong>Guyver Analogy – The Summoning:<strong> _When the host summons the Bio Booster suit, he or she can use any phrase or word that helps them mentally focus on the link between them and the Unit-G. Words such as 'Guyver', 'Bio Boost', 'Equip', 'Adapt' and 'Fitting' are some of the main activation words. Transform can also be used as a simplified word for the summoning as well. When the bio booster suit is called forth, the host is surrounded by a protective barrier called the 'Blast Field'. This field is made up of sub-space dimensional energy from the wormhole connection between the physical plane and the boost dimension storage pocket in which the Unit-G is kept when not in use. This allows the suit to follow its master anywhere and, possibly, from one reality to the next, awaiting for the time when the host calls it forth. _

_When transforming, the Blast Field barrier protects the host while the bio booster suit emerges from the boost dimension, bonding with the host. During the transformation, all of the host's organs are replaced, moved around and/or enhanced to better condition him or her with the suit. The only remaining organ that is still kept from the human body is the brain though the reaction and response time is greatly increased. Once the transformation is complete, the blast field disappears as the vents of the side of the face armor expel any unwanted waist material and excess body heat that is not needed within the body of the bio booster._

**Extra Analogy – Control Metal:** _The control metal acts as a regulator and data storage device for the bio booster suit. It is what controls the power output of the suit and keeps the bio boost creature regulated so that it doesn't go out of control, consuming its host. It also connects to the host's brain and makes a complete copy of his or her memories, DNA, genetic defects, everything. It also holds information on the weapon systems of the suit, giving the host information on any weapon that he or she has yet to use, instructing them on how to use it properly. The Control Metal can regrow the host's body from even the smallest bit of left over genetic material attached to the wires at its base. It can also take over the host's body if the user is ever knocked unconscious or somehow killed in battle, sending the bio booster suit into a self-defense mode, or SDM for short. _

_When in SDM, the bio booster suit will kill anything that it perceives as a threat to its host as it cannot tell friend from foe. The Guyver will stay this way until all the damage has been repaired and the host has woken up. If the Control Metal is ever damaged, problems and irregularities can occur with the suit and can even cause small blackout periods for the host. The suit could also malfunction during use. If the Control Metal is ever removed, the bio boost creature would then begin to go out of control, consuming all available power and its host in the process, eating them alive. The Control Metal would then take anywhere from 6-24 hours, depending on the remaining genetic material at its base, to construct a new body for the host._

* * *

><p>In a matter of a split second, the blast field appeared around Shou's body, covering him in its barrier which, at the same time, shredded the Killer Croc simudroid to pieces, destroying it. Within the blast field, the bio booster suit appeared behind Shou before opening up. Covering his body in the organic tendrils and armor of the boost creature, the suit formed over and bonded to Shou's body, replacing his human form with that of the Guyver 1. After a few seconds passed, the blast field dispersed, leaving the Guyver standing there. The ring within the control metal began to glow; letting off a blue light as the vents on the side of the Guyver's armored face shot out jets of steam, releasing any remaining unwanted waist material and excess body heat that wasn't needed.<p>

Looking at the form of the Guyver before her, Wonder Woman was a bit stunned that its transformation could be so deadly to those around Shou whenever he summoned the suit. She also noticed the damage to the ground underneath his feet as a small crater had formed due to the presence of the blast field. Just what kind of being was the Guyver anyway? That was the question running through Wonder Woman's mind.

Looking over to Wonder Woman and then to her Justice Lord doppelganger, the Guyver stretched out his body and then walked over to Wonder Woman, stopping next to her.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "Think we could get a new…whatever that was…to replace the thing I just destroyed?" Wonder Woman just nodded her head a bit dumbly as the door where Shou had entered from earlier opened back up, allowing three more simudroids to walk in. Their bodies then shimmered with hard light as they transformed into new forms.

The first one took on the form that the destroyed simudroid had been previously using, which was Killer Croc. The second one took on the form of a woman whose body was covered in tanish fur from head to toe, with long flowing red hair that reached the middle of her back. The fur on her arms and thighs had spots on them like that of a cheetah and a long cat-like tail swaying back and forth. Her face resembled that of a humanoid cat-woman with long, pointy ears framing her face. This was Cheetah, an enemy of Wonder Woman's. (_Form is based on that of the body design from Justice League: DOOM_)

The third simudroid that had entered had transformed into a form that was almost as hulking as that of Croc. His body was covered in pale white skin with long slicked back black hair. His face was rugged and covered with a black mustache and beard, except his chin. His eyes had black patches framing them and his eyes had a hint of red to them. He wore a black bomber vest with fur tuffs lining the shoulders and collar. He also wore black pants and black biker gloves with metal platting around his left forearm and the knuckle area of his gloves and a black elbow pad on his left elbow. He had a black belt fastened around his waist with metal studs set onto it with a golden skull buckle which had red eyes. His lower legs were covered in black boots that ended in steel covered toes and he also wore steel kneepads and he also had a wicked looking shotgun-type of weapon strapped to his back. This was the main man, Lobo. (_Form is based on the design from Young Justice: Invasion_)

Guyver 1 just looked at the accumulation of the four simudroids and then looked back at Wonder Woman. "You know, seeing this and thinking about it, your enemies are a lot less threatening than what I've had to deal with back home."

Wonder Woman just gave him a stern glare. "Don't think poorly about them. Like you, they are stronger than they appear."

Guyver 1 nodded his head and looked back at the four simudroids now preparing to lash out at them. "Right, good point."

* * *

><p>Within the observation room, J'onn and the others looked on as both Superman and Supergirl appeared on the teleporter pad. Looking around, Supergirl stared in amazement at just how much the Watchtower had really changed. It was nothing like the old one that had been used to stop the Thanagarian invasion nearly a year ago. As they stepped off the teleporter pad, Batman headed over to them with GL following close behind.<p>

"Welcome back," John said as he came to a stop next to Batman, welcoming the Kryptonian hero. Looking over to Supergirl, "I gotta say, we weren't expecting to see you up here today, Kara."

"Yeah, well Kal here told me about that guy from the alternate reality that's staying here so I thought I'd come up and say hello," Kara said while smiling. She was looking forward to meeting Shou.

"That's if he isn't still asleep, Kara," Superman reminded her, causing her to give him a sheepish look.

"Well then, you might get your chance, kiddo," John replied. "Kid woke up a few hours ago."

"Really?" Supergirl and Superman asked in unison.

GL nodded his head. Batman then moved forward a bit and spoke up. "Yes, but he still seems to be traumatized from his recent experience with the loss of his world." He noticed Supergirl giving him a confused look and he looked back over to Superman. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Because it's not my place," Superman replied. That's what he believed. If Shou wanted others to know about his past and what he went through then it was for him to decide to do so and no one else. He had his right to his privacy. "If Shou wants others to know then it's up to him. Not us."

The others nodded in agreement with Superman. "So," Kara asked, "where is this guy anyway?"

"He would be in the simulation room with Diana," J'onn told them as he flew down to greet them. "He came and asked if there was a place where he could exercise so that he could relieve some of his stress so I told him to go to the simulation room. He should be there with Diana as we speak."

Looking down at Supergirl, "Well, you wanna go say 'hi' to him?" Superman asked his kid cousin. Supergirl nodded and then followed Superman out the door and down the hall, the rest of the founding members following them as well. They all wanted to see just how Shou was doing.

Upon arriving to the main computer room where the systems to the simulator training programs and the simudroids were being maintained, they all looked up at the viewing screen to see Wonder Woman holding Cheetah in a strangle hold while both the forms of her doppelganger and Croc were apparently buried under piles of rubble. They then looked to see the Guyver grappling with Lobo, each one struggling to gain supremacy.

Looking at the bio-organic armored form of the Guyver, "Is that the new guy?" Supergirl asked as she looked on with a dumbfounded look on her face.

* * *

><p>(<em><strong>Insert BGM – Marvelous Bio Booster Armor: Guyver OVA OST<strong>_)

Keeping her hold on Cheetah, Wonder Woman squeezed her arms tightly around the villain's throat, trying to make her submit. As she held onto Cheetah, the Justice Lord Wonder Woman pushed the rubble off of her body and got up. Seeing Wonder Woman keeping her attention on Cheetah, she flew straight for the real Amazonian princess, ramming her shoulder right into the center of her back, forcing Wonder Woman to grunt in pain as she was forced to release her hold on Cheetah. Turning around, she received a tornado kick to the head; knocking her backwards and making her turn around to get a punch to the face from Cheetah, sending her to the ground, hard.

Picking her up by her hair, Cheetah then brought Wonder Woman's arms behind her back, pinning them there while Justice Lord Wonder Woman began to throw punch after punch into the real Wonder Woman's gut, causing her to grunt and cough harshly with every hit.

While that battle was going on, Guyver 1 was locked in a grapple hold with Lobo, the Main Man being able to match the strength of the Guyver almost perfectly. '_Damn, guess the lady was right_,' Guyver 1 grunted mentally. '_These guys definitely aren't pushovers_.' Guyver 1 pushed with all his might, surprising Lobo as he lifted him up and ran across the street, slamming him through a wall and into a table.

Lobo, getting up and dusting himself off, grabbed his shotgun and aimed it at the Guyver. Firing a round, the bullets slammed into the Guyver's armor, sending him flying out through the hole in the wall. Hitting the ground hard, Guyver 1 looked his armor over and noticed that, besides a few scorch marks from the impact, his body was relatively unharmed. His hyper sensors then moved along the tracks on his armored head, alerting him to incoming movement. Looking above he noticed that Lobo had jumped up through the roof and was aiming his shotgun at him.

Reacting just as quickly, Guyver 1 fired off a shot from his head beam, the blast striking the inner muzzle of the shotgun's barrel. The gun exploded in Lobo's hand, causing him to flinch. Guyver 1 then jumped up into the air and, concentrating on his gravity globe, flew up and around Lobo, getting behind him. Using a well placed kick, Guyver 1 sent Lobo plummeting to the ground below; the Main Man's body impacting the concrete and forming a crater in the shape of his body.

Lobo, pushing himself out of his crater, looked up to see the Guyver floating up in the air with his hands cupped in front of his body. In a matter of seconds, Guyver 1 formed a ball of gravitational energy between his palms and hurled it at Lobo. The Main Man, looking around, grabbed the side of a nearby car and tried to use it as a shield. The force of the Pressure Cannon pierced the car and continued through, striking Lobo in the chest and going straight through him. Dropping the car, Lobo's body began to shimmer as he fell backwards, his body returning to that of a now busted simudroid.

* * *

><p>Within the monitor room, the members of the League and Supergirl looked at the scene with stunned silence. Shou had just used lethal force to take out his enemy. This meant that that was how he had to fight his enemies back on his world. A place where you either lived or died by the proverbial sword. They knew though that, if he was going to fit in on their world, he would have to try and fight without using lethal tactics.<p>

* * *

><p>As the Guyver floated back to the ground, he was soon tackled hard as Croc pounced on him from behind, gripping his head tightly while using his sharp teeth to start biting at the Guyver's armor. Unfortunately, for Croc, his teeth couldn't penetrate the Guyver's armor let alone even begin to scratch it. Guyver 1, slowly pushing himself up, grabbed Croc's hand which was gripped around his head and, with a hard yank, pulled him off of his body and threw him across the street.<p>

Flying across the street, Croc slammed right into Justice Lord Wonder Woman, the both of them falling to the ground with a thud. Cheetah, looking surprised, gritted her teeth as Wonder Woman smashed the back of her head into her face, forcing Cheetah to release her. Wonder Woman then flipped around, performing a handstand while wrapping her legs Cheetah's head. Using her leg muscles, she flung Cheetah forward, the villainess smashing face first into a wall before sliding down to the ground. Her body then shimmered with hard light before returning to the form of a simudroid, a small crack on its head to show that it had been damaged pretty good.

Wonder Woman smiled at her small victory but then looked ahead as she felt a gust of wind blow right past her. That shouldn't be so as there was no force of wind within the simulator room. Looking ahead, she noticed the Guyver ram his shoulder right into Croc, knocking the mutant down on his stomach. Guyver 1 then grabbed him by his arms and, using one of his feet to keep Croc planted in place, he began to pull hard on them, causing the drone to scream out in agony. Justice Lord Wonder Woman got up and was preparing to punch him when a golden lasso looped itself around her wrist. Looking to her side, she saw Wonder Woman tug hard on the lasso, flinging the doppelganger right towards her.

"I never did like you," Wonder Woman said coldly as she bashed her elbow into her doppelganger's face, snapping her head back from the impact. The Justice Lord Wonder Woman hit the ground with a thud before she was covered in hard light, returning to the form of a simudroid like the others before it.

Wonder Woman looked down at the simudroid and then back over to see Guyver 1 grab Croc by the leg and spin around, tossing the villain into a semi-truck. Croc, staggering forward after pulling himself out of the now destroyed semi-truck, looked at the Guyver who then fired two head beam shots, striking Croc right in the eyes, blinding him and causing him to wail in agony. The Guyver then rushed forward and grabbed Croc by the face and, in a feat of strength, crushed his head within his strong grip. He then let go, allowing Croc's body to fall forward while shimmering with hard light. The broken body of the simudroid hit the ground with a dull thud.

(**End BGM**)

Wonder Woman looked on in stunned silence as the rest of the League and Supergirl did the same from the monitor room. The Guyver on the other hand just breathed a bit heavily before taking a deep breath. With a sigh, he relaxed his body and turned around to face Wonder Woman. He felt much better now that he had been able to relieve a bit of his pent up frustrations.

"You…you actually…" Wonder Woman began, at a loss for words.

"What? Killed my enemy?" Guyver 1 asked as if he had done something wrong. Seeing the shocked look in her eyes, he figured that he may have went a bit overboard. "Yeah, sorry. Guess things are done differently in this reality when compared to my own."

"You mean you actually killed your enemies on your world?" Wonder Woman asked him as she marched over to him.

"I didn't really have much choice. Chronos was after my life and the lives of my friends. They were going to kill us just so that they could get my Guyver unit back. I had no choice but to protect my friends and I did what I had to do in order to keep them alive," Guyver 1 told her. Looking down, "But that doesn't mean I enjoyed killing them. There were many people who where turned into Zoanoids against their will; some of them not even knowing that they had been optimized. And yet they had been forced to try and kill me by Chronos," he told her in a remorseful tone. He hated killing innocent people.

"Wasn't there a way to change them back to being regular humans?"

Wonder Woman and Guyver 1 turned around to see the rest of the League Founders and Supergirl walking over to them as the simulator room was covered in hard light, removing the no-longer needed battlefield. The one who had asked the question was none other than Superman as he came to a stop in front of the Guyver.

"Unfortunately, there isn't," Guyver 1 replied. "Once a human has been optimized, there is no way for them to go back to being regular humans again. They are forever under the control of the Zoalords."

"There had to have been some way to that you could have helped them," Wonder Woman stated. She didn't like the thought of Shou having to have been forced to fight just in order to protect himself and his friends. It just didn't sit right with her.

"No, there is no way to help them. Like another Guyver from my universe once said, 'in order to free them from their pain and to ease their suffering, you must put an end to their misery with your own hands'," Guyver 1 quoted Guyver 3 as he hung his head low. Great, now he was depressed all over again. So much for relieving his stress.

Seeing how he looked like he didn't really want to talk about it, Supergirl stepped forward, "Hey, maybe you should all question him about that stuff some other time." The others and the Guyver looked at her. Supergirl just looked right back at him. "For now, it's best not to think about those things," she told him. "You're here in our reality now so you don't have to go all out on your opponents. There is no Chronos, or whatever they're called, here in our reality. So you should be fine here. You could live a life free from such a burden and maybe start anew."

Guyver 1 looked at her and, after just staring at her for a few seconds, used a mental suggestion to retract the armor, sending it back to its boost dimension storage pocket until the next time it was needed. Looking at her with his own eyes, Shou just smiled a bit. The idea of being free from Chronos was a refreshing idea. But the knowledge of knowing that everyone he ever knew and loved was now gone, it would take him time to come to terms with it. A long time.

Supergirl, getting a good look at the man behind the armor now, found herself agreeing with Wonder Woman's early notion. He actually was kinda cute. Of course, she could sort of understand what Shou was going through. She herself was an alien to earth and her people were now gone. Clark was her only relative now.

Smiling and extending her hand out, "Hey, name's Supergirl. I'm big blue's kid cousin. Real name's Kara Zor-El." Shou smiled a bit more as he took her hand, shaking it gently.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shou Fukamachi. Also known as the Guyver 1."

"Why the number?" Flash asked.

Shou looked at him. He figured that it was kind of strange to use the number seeing as he was now the only Guyver left. "The numbers represent the order in which the last three remaining units were activated back on my world," he replied. "But seeing as I'm the only Guyver left from that world and the only one here in this reality, I guess just 'Guyver' would be fine."

Before Shou could say anything else, his stomach let out a growl in protest since he had practically skipped his last meal. The others, with the exception of Batman, began to laugh lightly at this.

"Come on," Supergirl said as she took him by the arm. "My cousin tells me that the cooks here make a pretty mean cheeseburger. What say we go and grab a bite to eat?"

Shou nodded in agreement. Now he was really hungry. For a moment, he was able to take his mind off of his past and live in the present. But he knew that it wouldn't be long before the images and memories returned. And mostly in the forms of nightmares. He also knew he was going to probably have a few conflicts with these people seeing as how they fight varied greatly when compared to how he had to fight to survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Guyver Analogy – Weapons:<strong> _Since coming to the reality of the Justice League, the Guyver has only shown a fraction of his weapon systems. The head beam fires off a beam of energy that is created from the host's excess body heat that builds up during use. The orb at his waist, the Gravity Globe, siphons gravitational energy from the boost dimension. It can be used to weaken the field of gravity around the Guyver, granting him extended jumping distance and even flight capabilities. It can also be used to fire off a gravity weapon known as the Pressure Cannon. The cannon can be used both an offensive weapon and as a generation point for a shield which can deflect and protect the Guyver from most beam attacks and projectile attacks._

_Those are currently the only weapons he has used since coming to the reality of the Justice League. More will follow as time goes on. How they'll react when he uses them will vary greatly._

* * *

><p><strong>Toku Warrior:<strong> And now the 2nd chapter is done. This story will get darker for a bit before the JLU has its opening initiation day for the other heroes. Until then, Shou is going to have to learn how to cope in this new reality. It will be a mix of laughter and pain. Will Shou be able to get pass the depressing emotions from losing his world and his loved ones in time to come to terms with his new destiny? The only way to tell is to stay tuned.

I hope you all liked this chapter. Like I stated above, I'm accepting ideas for small plots and arcs if anyone has got any. And I mean ideas that do not involve actual JLU episodes. And I already have a possible future love interest set up. Anyway, hope this one was good and remember to leave me honest reviews.

_Side Note:_ Now, I had someone try to question my knowledge on the Guyver after the last chapter. So, I'll say it here as well. I have been following the series since 1992 and I'm a co-founder of the site, Japan-Legend, which has an entire section dedicated to the Guyver series. It has a section within it as well dedicated to the science of the Guyver and a lot of what I've covered in the analogies so far are accurate terms for the suit and what it does. I know that a bio boosted human is free from telepathic control but it is never truly clarified if the human, while not bio boosted, can't be affected by slight mental suggestions. Besides, new reality, new rules. In honest Guyververse terms, a Guyver can only create a mental link with another bio booster. J'onn's mental suggestion for sleep and to able to scan the outer layer of his mind is most likely going to be as far as anyone can get at reading Shou when he is not bio booster. In the future, if anyone wishes to question or challenge my knowledge of the Guyver, then please do so but with actual evidence to back it up. Don't just say something and expect me to give in without there being actual evidence to back your claim.


End file.
